


Slushies a las 3 a.m. frente al 7Eleven

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mothman, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Not Beta Read, Other, Polyamory, Pronombres neutros, cryptid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: Tener a Mothman como metamour era... Raro, por decirlo de una manera.Escrito para WordvemberDía 11: Sobrenatural





	Slushies a las 3 a.m. frente al 7Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una mezcla de varios chistes privados entre yo y alguien muy especial para mí. Por favor no lo tomen muy en serio.

Tener a Mothman como metamour era... Raro, por decirlo de una manera. Eso era, al menos, lo que pensaba Hercules Mulligan al principio de su relación con Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. Verán, cuando Hercules conoció a Lafayette en una fiesta de la universidad, se le fue comunicado desde el inicio que, en caso de tener una relación, esta estaba abierta a terceros partidos, y aquello a Hercules no le molestaba a Hercules en lo absoluto; mas cuando descubrió que quien eventualmente se volvería su pareja comenzó relación sentimental con un monstruo mitad polilla mitad humano de 2 metros de altura... todo lo que pudo hacer fue intentar. Intento mantener una mente y un corazón abiertos ante aquella situación y las palabras y dulces persuasiones de su amade Gil solo le hicieron caer más profundo en aquel agujero de eventos extraños en los que se volvería su vida.

Este era solo otro evento más a la lista.

Cuando aquel monstruo mitad humano mitad polilla que tenía como metamuour rompió la ventana de su departamento a las 3 a.m. para arrastrarle fuera de la cama con sus garras y llevarle al 7Eleven más cercano, debía admitir que no estaba sorprendido. Después de todo, tener a Mothman como metamour era, de por sí, raro. Solo bufo con molestia y se dejó hacer mientras era llevado hasta la puerta del establecimiento, donde un trabajador con la mirada más apática del mundo les seguía con la mirada, probablemente solo para asegurarse de que no estuviesen robando u algo por el estilo. Pareciera que no le podía importar menos que hubiera un monstruo gigante en su tienda.

Mothman le tomo debajo de su ala, probablemente para protegerle del frio, y fue por lo mismo que Hercules no pudo protestar; no era como si el cryptid le hubiera dado mucho tiempo para cambiarse a algo más abrigado para su espontanea salida.

Ahora, no era que el hecho de que un monstruo te saque de tu departamento a mitad de la noche fuera raro, porque lo era. Durante todos los meses en que ambos habian salido con Gil, Mothman jamás había hecho algo parecido, pero Hercules ya conocía lo extraño que este ser era y sabia de que trataba todo aquello.

"Es por el regalo de cumpleaños de Gil ¿No?" 

La forma en que sus ojos rojos brillaron e intentaron enfocarse en algún otro lado era lo que le había delatado. Su pelaje pareció moverse de manera extraña y Hercules pensaba que, si fuera un ser humano, probablemente estaría sonrojándose. Respondió con un extraño sonido, parecido al ronroneo de un gato pero más gutural, que Hercules decidió solo tomar como una afirmación. 

Mothman se aferró de su agarre con el menor y decidió avanzar por los pasillos de la tienda, corriendo hacia la máquina de Slushies e indicando a Hercules hacia esta con más de aquellos extraños sonidos que indicaban su idioma. Había aprendido mucho de Lafayette sobre cómo tratar con él y por ahora era como si le entendiera de igual manera. Claro que nunca sabría como lidiar con seres de aquel tipo como Gil; elle tenía un don sobrenatural sobre seres crypticos que la ciencia no podría terminar de explicar. Una vez vio fotos de elle tomando el té con Mothman, algo que parecía ser usual en sus épocas de la infancia. Hercules pensaba, mientras servía los slushies para él y su metamour, que probablemente nunca habría alguien tan jodidamente irreal como su novie, y eso incluía a los seres como Mothman.

"Mira, podrías regalarle una roca y Gil probablemente solo sonreiría y la guardaría para siempre." 

Ante aquella afirmación Hercules recibió otro ronroneo que parecía ser de emoción. 

"Pero sé que quieres esforzarte, así que te daré algo de inspiración contándote el regalo que yo le daré."

Se sintió sorpresivamente orgulloso al contar aquello. Se dirigió a pagar entonces las bebidas de ambos, sirviendo como una especie de pausa dramática y como demostración de que no se sentía molesto por lo que había ocurrido con su ventana. 

Una vez que cruzaron por la puerta de la salida, Mothman volvió a envolverle en su ala, abrigándole nuevamente del frio de afuera. Hercules se dio cuenta de la forma en que su pelaje hacia cosquillas en su espalda a la hora en que se sentaron en la banqueta a disfrutar sus bebidas, pero decidió no mencionar nada al respecto para no parecer grosero.

"¿Recuerdas el día en que te conocí? Gil y yo estábamos de excursión en las montañas y cuando elle te vio, se dirigió inmediatamente a abrazarte. No sentí tanta sorpresa, pues sabia sobre su historia con..."

Apuntó al cuerpo de Mothman con algo de extrañez mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida, a lo que esta criatura le dio una mirada que señalaba "peligro", ante la cual Hercules no sintió miedo alguno. Solo rio y dio otro sorbo, sintiendo el cuerpo de su metamour relajarse.

"Bueno, tú me entiendes. No fue hasta que me conto sobre lo que sentía por ti que comencé a sentirme mal. Decir que estaba celoso es fácil, pero era más profundo que eso: tenía miedo de que se alejara de mi para ir contigo."

Hercules parecía haberse ido por unos segundos después de decir aquello. Mothman le miro de manera directa por unos instantes mientras este parecía tener la mirada fija en la calle. Pero antes de que aquello se volviera incomodo a proporciones inexplicables, Hercules volvió en sí, dio un suspiro y bebió nuevamente de su slushie.

"Elle estaba más asustade que yo ¿Sabes?"

Volteo a ver al profundo rojo de sus ojos, y sin saber el mismo idioma, sabía que estos comprendían.

"No quería perderme, pero tampoco quería perderte a ti, y por supuesto, ya me había dejado en claro que no le gustaba elegir, pero aun así le fue difícil hablar de ello cuando el momento que antes se mantenía hipotético llegó."

Suspiró nuevamente. Aquel recuerdo era pesado.

"Pero en ese viaje recogimos un par de cuarzos del suelo y nos prometimos que, por sobre todo, pondríamos nuestro bienestar por sobre algún tipo de atadura ¿De qué servía atarnos en algo si nos hacía miserables?" 

Mothman parecía querer agregar algo, pero opto por quedarse callado.

"Gil creyó que habida olvidado su cuarzo en mi departamento después de nuestra noche de aniversario, pero realmente lo mandé a hacer unos collares que combinen, al igual que uno extra que recogí sin decirle. Serán tres collares y el tercero será para ti." 

Mothman dejó salir un ronroneo mil veces más agudo a los anteriores y decidió por frotar su cabeza contra la de Hercules. Este solo rio en respuesta.

"Así que, como yo seré quien le dé el regalo emocionalmente significativo este año: A ti te toca darle el regalo caro."

Mothman se detuvo en aquellos instantes, como si le hubieran congelado.

"Su diseñadore preferide sacará una nueva línea en unas semanas. Solo compra alguna de sus chaquetas antes de que Gil lo haga."

Los ronroneos de Mothman se hicieron más agudos esta vez, como gritando en forma de protesta. Hercules no pudo parar de reír.

Así que, después de hablar por un rato más sobre algunas alternativas a regalos más fáciles de conseguir y sobre como ambos amaban mucho a su novie, Hercules decidió que había sido demasiado y pidió que lo regresara a casa. 

Después de aquella noche, Hercules pensó que tal vez tener a Mothman como metamour no sería tan malo; hasta que, al llegar a casa y salir de la cubierta de su ala, se dio cuenta que durante todo este tiempo el ser polilla se estuvo comiendo su camisa. 

Si, tener a Mothman como metamour era raro.


End file.
